RWBBY - Red, White, Black, Blue, Yellow
by finaltrinity5
Summary: Blake Belladonna suddenly finds herself in the Abyss of Time, the only other company being a boy set in stone. Not knowing what had happened after Schnee train incident, she hesitantly steps forward only to find a new companion. Makoto Yuki has one year to find his Answer. Lest Erebus decided to invade this world as well.


Red, White, Black, Blue, Yellow

(This is the best way I could keep the title of the series, even with Makoto's name being what it is.)

(Also, narrating in Agent Washington's voice makes this story much better.)

* * *

Makoto Yuki was never one to be reactive. His first experiences with the supernatural consisted of him walking through a street of coffins at midnight, and not seeming to dwell on it too much. He was always aware of his lack of emotional output, but chalked it up to trauma, due to his parents dying.

And while he had gone through a lot, it was on his own silent affirmation that he chose to never reopen _that_ can of worms.

Makoto had a routine that he stuck to every day, like he was following a guide. Wake up, go to school, try his hardest not to fall asleep in class, gather gear, SOCIAL LINK GET!, and explore a skyscraping, horrifying, cursed, haunted, and dangerous tower of death, destruction and demise - Tartarus - with a bunch of other high schoolers who were all related in some way or another.

He never strayed from this, unless the situation demanded it. A leader needed to be calm, collected. A leader didn't need to be breaking down at every revelation of the Dark Hour. Of course, he would always be there to comfort or confront his teammates - his _friends_ - but he wouldn't speak too much about himself, or always dance around the topic.

After all, it wouldn't do so well for the studious, industrious leader of S.E.E.S. to have baggage of his own, now would it?

But his time had not yet come. His heart may have been shaped by the bonds and time spent with his friends, but no matter how my lives he changed for the better (or worse) he always felt something empty in his own heart. This was something that even the Arcana of the Universe would not be able to change.

But he was aware of what was at stake, aware that the lives of his plenty friends were more valuable than his in the end. So he closed his mind off to everything except the final choice given to him. And he accepted it with his whole heart, mind, and over abundant soul. He fought the incarnation of Death itself. Alone. He sacrificed himself so that all of the memories that he had made would still mean something, that he wouldn't just go out a brainless, emotionless zombie without the knowledge to distinguish his head from his ass. He became the Great Seal so that others may live, regardless of a legacy.

But it was that nagging willpower to see his friends one last time, to know that his final sacrifice wasn't in vain, that let him live that borrowed time, until passing on in the arms of his future successor. After a solid year of emotional rollercoasters had by all, he could finally get some rest.

And so it was how one Makoto Yuki finds himself in the Abyss of Time, a large expanse of white as far as the eye could see and surrounded by the most beautiful and/or powerful facades of his soul.

He's had a lot time to himself, not being spoken to unless inquiring or bothered unless bothering. The fact that his Personae could speak to him only threw him for a loop the first couple of years. He spends most of his time meditating on events that could have been, if he had taken the bullet for Shinji, if he could have seen through Ikutsuki's deception. But he never wishes to change a thing. Besides, you know, his _death._

Because, for all of his self-deprecations, he knows that the events that happened and the choices that were made were ultimately the ones that needed to happen. He doesn't curse his fate, no matter how morbid it may seem.

Chained and crucified, a huge slab of stone, he opens his mind's eye and is able to see everything. All of the evil of the world, counterbalanced by the good. Maybe Nyx is right, maybe all humans do desire death, but it is the moments we have that are filled with kindness: a mother and her child, a man and his wife, two best friends punching each other in the face to solidify themselves as equals - it was these frames in a universe of pictures that bring a smile to his face and remind him that his choice was right.

And so he fades out of consciousness, wishing his friends a happy life, and the world to be peaceful in time.

He's heard the voices of his soul many times to the point where he could pick out one in the crowd of 170.

So it surprises him too hear the voice of one higher than Apsaras, but lower than Pixie. He cracks one eye open to see an uncommon sight.

There's a girl. Here. In this humanity-forsaken place. Where he retreated to upon becoming a piece of rock, left to dwell on memories and futures.

She's rather tall, although not more than him. Her hair is a midnight black; unkempt yet clean, and shining in the light of ... Whatever the light source was in this place. He couldn't exactly venture out into the emptiness of the seal.

Whatever.

She's wearing a bow that, combined with her very poignant eyes, makes her almost feline. The long ribbon flowing from the weapon on her back helps with that image as well.

She's also wearing clothes that are very out of place, even taking into consideration where they are in right now. It's not like any school uniform he's seen before, but seems more... old fashioned, even regal if you squinted.

She's surrounded by 170 creatures of all shapes and sizes, and a boy chained to the door of humanity's end, and she's not even taking note of it. It's probably because she can't see them, or him. There's a sort of fog here, but he's able to see through it, due to him... being _him._

_"HEY!"_ He yells, trying to get this strange girl's attention.

And he succeeds.

The girl stops dead in her tracks, and slowly turns towards the sound of the voice.

Her eyes widen at the sight of him, a boy chained to door, floating in midair.

And then she looks down and realizes she's (also) floating in mid-air.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh... Huh?"_

She lifts one foot up and sets it back down just to test the fact that she can stand. As satisfied as she could be, she looks around again, but does not take note of the beings surrounding her.

She walks forward, miraculously in his direction, and when she's about a car's length away she notices the gigantic stone door, with a stone boy crucified on it.

She looks behind her, probably to solidify that she can't see anything.

A puzzled look on her face, she walks up to Makoto.

"_Who... are you?"_

Her voice is faint, a whisper in the large chamber of the great divide.

She walks closer to Makoto and, standing on her toes, touches one of the chains.

_This, _thinks Makoto, _can't possibly be good. _

And he stares on in amazement as the chains turn to liquid, and dissolve as if a strong acid was poured on them.

The girl takes a step back, eyes wide at the deed she has committed.

And she stares on as the boy chained to the door starts to turn from stone, starting with his head.

An unruly mop of blue is the first to regain its life, followed by the face of one bewildered Makoto Yuki.

Gasping for the air he hasn't had to breathe for years at this point, he looks down at the girl, eyes wide with shock.

"You... you freed me..."

And the last of his body that was held to the stone turned back, and he fell off of his place on the door.

* * *

Blake Belladonna was not someone easily surprised.

(Or amused, for that matter.)

But even _she_ knew a messed up situation when in one.

(Like when that newbie Ruby blew up in the face of that one stuck up _bitch_ Schnee.)

So, she looks upon an endless expanse of white fog.

"_What?" _She wonders out loud.

She can still sense things, but it's muted here. Not a lot to go off of, or compare scents to. She feels as if she's surrounded by... something out there. Big. Powerful. Something. She doesn't know.

She spends a few minutes wandering aimlessly; doubling back just to make sure she knows where she started from.

_Hey!_

A voice rings.

She turns to the left.

With her heightened senses, she's able to locate the point of origin in this endless expanse. Blake slowly starts to walk toward it, putting one hand in front of her in case the fog slightly cleared, and the other on her blade.

And she stops in front of a huge door, chained shut with a stone boy in the middle of it.

"_Who... are you?"_ She asks, not really expecting an answer.

And then she looks down and has the whole "floating in mid-air" realization, but that's not important right now.

She doesn't know what drives her to do it, and her instincts are screaming at her to get away, but she walks up to the chained boy, and ever-so-gently touches one of the chains, examining his prison.

Imagine her surprise when it starts to melt beneath her fingers and dissipate into nothingness.

His blue hair is what strikes her first. Dark, messy, like he'd just woken up and left in a hurry. It fell down over his right eye, framing his face yet hiding it all the same.

And his face looked pale, as if he were suspended in disbelief. It looked similar to her own, as smooth as porcelain.

_You freed me. _

The last of his body turns to flesh and he falls from his position on the door. Managing to catch himself on his hands before his face hit the ground, he slowly stood up.

Dusting himself off, he eyes Blake once over before sticking his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Good morning... Or afternoon... Or eve-" At this, he sighed. "Whatever. Yuki Makoto. It's nice to meet you."

Eyeing his hand in uncertainty, Blake slowly extended her hand out to meet him halfway.

He had a strong grip for how fragile he looked.

"And now I have to ask- what's your name? And how are you here? You can't exactly find a map to this place, y'know?"

Before Blake could answer, she was suddenly hit by a dizzy spell and stumbled forward, fortunately right into Makoto.

Catching her, he slowly lowered her to the ground, using his thighs as a pillow for her head.

"Hey, hey, hey- don't go fainting on me just yet. How were you able to free me from the door...?"

His eyes slowly widened in realization. "And why am I... no. NoNoNoNo NO! SHIT! The door! The SEAL! What the hell?" He looked down at the confused and somewhat frightened eyes of his black-haired companion. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"_And so the Earth's greatest defense falls."_

_Oh shit._ Makoto looked at the direction the door was facing, only to find what he had spent the last few (insert measure of time here) defending against.

Erebus. Dammit to Hell.

Blake managed to sit up from her position on Makoto's lap, trying to see what he had seen, only to be met with fog.

Until a huge black _thing_ appeared. _Thing _meaning something that shouldn't have existed - shouldn't have been _able _to exist.

It had two heads, sharing one torso, and two sets of legs for each head. One head had horns pointing upwards; the other head had horns pointing downward, equally as terrifying.

And it started to advance, slowly, towards them.

Makoto stood up and brought his hand to his hip, grasping at the area where his Evoker was usually holstered, only to find it wasn't there. His sword wasn't there either, leaving Makoto without a way to defend himself.

Erebus let out a deafening roar, instilling fear into Blake and nearly inducing Makoto into a state of panic.

However, the force of the roar blew away the fog surrounding the two humanoids and the manifestation of humanity's negative emotions.

Blake was left wide eyed at the clarity of _what_ exactly she was surrounded by. One hundred and seventy beings of great power.

And that was the moment Makoto realized he didn't _need _an Evoker.

Calling forth his most trusted persona, Orpheus Telos, he sent out a Megidolaon worthy of Elizabeth. The Almighty magic forced Erebus back a few steps, and served to give some breathing room.

It also served to enrage said manifestation.

Letting out a cry of agitation and desperation all the same, the two heads of Erebus bowed their heads and charged forward toward the pair.

Blake pulled out her Gambol Shroud, uncertain if it would have any effect on the hulking being before her.

Makoto, however, had a different idea in mind. He mentally cycled through all of the personae in his mind, searching for one that had a certain skill.

Thanatos - no.

Mokoi - no.

Quetzalcoatl - no.

Pixie - no.

_Dammit_. Why didn't he have a single persona that had learned - oh wait. Thank Nyx for skill cards.

"TITAN!" A large, golden armored soldier dropped in front of Makoto. He raised his blade in preparation for a spellcast.

"TRAESTO!"

And Makoto and Blake disappeared from Abyss of Time, not a trace left of either.

It should be noted that all of the Personae had gone, as well.

Erebus let out a shriek of outrage.

* * *

"Master Igor, are you sure that this is good idea?" A woman dressed in blue turned to the sitting man.

"Margaret, when have you ever doubted me? Hopefully, this will be a chance for Master Makoto to find what he is searching for. Let it be that this chance shan't go to waste."

A lone, bloodshot eye opened.

"He only has one year until Erebus attempts to pervade his world as well."


End file.
